The Future
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This what contains for The Simpsons and the rest of the gang of Springfield, what kind of future is awaiting for them?
1. The Visit

"The Future"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons, Matt Groening does. I do own Oc's that are in this story.

Telling you this: Okay people, just to let you know that I already wroted a story in _The Simpsons_ category and it was named, "Mad World" but eventually it didn't work, and the spellings and grammar was bad so I decided to try another story of _The Simpsons_ so there we are with another story, and I'm not too sure if it will be ten chapters long or twelve chapters or even only one chapter or more than twelve chapters, it's up to me but this might be my last story of _The Simpsons_ in english and will moved on to write _Simpsons_ stories in french and why? Because I'm terrified that I stoled someone's idea and... there is like less in the french section so that's why but I still have to becareful not to steal other aurthur's stories... I didn't delete the story "Mad World" but it's still a stupid story I did because back then... I didn't had quite truly good ideas so that's why... okay enough with the chit-chatting and let's go on with the story.

* * *

Chapter one: The Visit

There was a Twenty years old woman that was sitting on a chair in the front yard, drinking iced tea, she was looking at a album photo with tears spilling on her cheeks, it was a picture of her and Bart hugging each other. She missed her older brother so much, four years of not seeing him has been so long, she wondered what he has been up for the last four years, she was in Springfield who wanted to stay close to her parents and baby sister, Maggie while Bart went to Greece and yet never came back to Springfield, he eventually got married and had a little boy named Kelso who is two year old and a half. Lisa only saw her nephew in a picture and not in person. She was wondering how she got pregnant and felt like giving up life, she felt like so weak... so weak, she really missed her brother and so are the rest of the family and friends. She closed the album gentley and went inside and the phone started to ring and Lisa picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Lisa?" asked the other person throught the line. _Daddy_, thought Lisa. Lisa was pacing around with the phone waiting her father what to say next, Lisa can hear her father cry, "Oh Lisa, it's so hard without you around the house. I miss you so much"

Should Lisa tell her father that she is pregnant or not? She decided that she will do it, "Father? I'm... I'm... going to have a baby"

"What?" asked outloud Homer then he put the phone down and told Marge the news and that made Marge scream with joy and picked up the phone, "Lisa, this is exciting news, I'm going to be a grand-mother ounce again if I didn't see my first grand-child yet"

Lisa puted her hands through her hair, "Look I'm happy that your excited for the next grand-kid, but you should be calm, mom"

With tears Marge said, "I'm sorry, Lisa but with your brother in Greece for the last four years and never visited us made me so down so I decided to be a more bit happy instead of... of... being sad"

"I'm sorry," Lisa said through tears, "but I miss Bart very much"

Lisa hunged up and started to cry, she never thought she'll misses her brother so much, she went in the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself, then quickly afterwards she went to take a nap and thought about her brother who came back in Springfield. One night when it was a thunderstorm Lisa was reading a maternity book while someone knocked on the door, Lisa approched to the door, _Who can it be? I don't think dad will go in the thunderstorm or mother how much they missed Bart and wants to talk to me, I just hope it's a very nice stranger with no home to go in... and wait a minute, it's been like nearly three weeks since my father phoned me when I told him I was pregnant. Who can be answering? I will find out when I'm going open this door_. Lisa opened the door gentley and saw a young man while a young woman was holding a baby in her arms was standing in the stair case.

"B... Bart is that you?" sputtered Lisa, as she touched the young man's shoulders and the young man smiled and took off his raincoat while the young man's family went in the house with him. Then Lisa realized that it was her brother and hugged Bart with joy, "Oh Bart, I missed you"

"I missed you too, Lisa" said Bart as he hugged his sister back.

"Is this my litte nephew," asked Lisa, going to her sister-in-law, "you and Bart did a good job with him, Emma"

"Oh thank you Lisa. I'm sure you will be a great mother one day" said Emma as she puted her hands on Lisa's shoulders and Lisa started to smile, "Emma, I'm not to sure to put this but your going to be an aunt"

That made the young parents jump. Bart just had to spoke up by glaring at his sister, "Okay Lisa, spit it out! Who's the father?"

"I don't know. I just ended pregnant... I don't even remember how I got pregnant and... I don't give a dang who made me pregnant," Lisa started to cry, "maybe I was drunk and that I couldn't remember"

"It's okay Lisa, we understand that" Bart said as he patted his younger sister's back. Lisa wiped her tears and hugged her brother, "I'm very happy that you three are here"

The young parents smiled at each other, then the baby started to laugh while Lisa went to the baby and started to make faces, she tickled the baby's chin and without knocking, there was Milhouse walking in the entrance and said, "Lisa, I'm the father of the baby and you don't remember because you were drunk and it was the very same night that we made love together and-"

"You thilthy pig!" scolded Lisa as she pointed at him with disgust.

"Please Lisa, listen to your heart. I loved you very much and I still love you... and that-" Milhouse didn't finnished his sentence he quickly spunned his head towards his bestfriend with huge eyes and his mouth hunged open, "B... B... Bart, I can't believe it's you. Four years of not seeing each other"

"I know, Milhouse but making my sister pregnant? That surprises me, I never knew you would have done that to her," Bart said with cold eyes, "you should've had told her 'I love you' first before getting her pregnant"

"I know... I just know but I was scared of getting dumped by her and-" Milhouse said through hot tears streaming down his eyes. Lisa wasn't too angry after him because she also started to have a crush on him when she was at the age of fourteen and realized that she was a fool, "Milhouse, it's okay. I forgive you"

"Yes but my stupid parents wants to move in Michigan and they want me to help them with thier stuff and stay with them for like nine months," Milhouse said with anger, "I wished I could've stayed here with you guys but apparantly my parents said I had to and why? I don't know and I don't give a dang about it"

That hurted Lisa but said, "It's okay, Milhouse. Atleast you will be there when the baby will be born" but then added, "I will be okay with my family anyway, and especially with mom and dad who will be full with joy when they will hear that Bart is in Springfield"

Three hourse later it was time to say goodbye to Milhouse. Lisa gestured a room for her brother's family, then Lisa went to bed to dream about the future...

~*~

There was Homer and Marge cuddling in bed while they were watching the news.

_"Euhm... it's going to be sunny tomorrow"_ Kent Brockmen said, puting his papers in place. That made Homer shut the television, "That's what he said yesterday about today but was it sunny? No"

"Homer, the thunderstorm was at night, not in the afternoon" replied Marge, looking straight in her husband's eyes.

"You must be right, Marge" said Homer as he was going to kiss her but the phone ranged. _Who on the lord of god is calling us so late?_, Marge thought as she was thinking of her son. She decided to answer it, "Hello?"

"Mom, is that you?" asked a similiar voice. That hited Marge like thunder, _this can't be Bart he's in greece with his little family, he can't be here... can he?_

"B... Bart... is... that you," stammered Marge with tears in her eyes, "Barthelemy J. Simpson, my only son that I had?"

"Yes mother, it's me," Bart said through the other line, "I'm at Lisa's house, right now"

"Oh Homie... our little boy is at Lisa's house" whimpered Marge as she wiped a tear from her cheek, that made Homer shake, he missed his son more than everything and grabbed the phone from Marge, "Bart, I miss you so much. Please come see us, me and your mother has been waiting for your call since four years"

Bart laughed, "Oh dad, you knew I would get busy with my family. It would be a pleasure to see the rest of you in two days"

"Bart, I have to tell you that Gramps was crying a few times only because he misses you" Homer cried through the other line. Bart from the other line started to have few tears in his eyes, "Dad, don't worry I will visit everyone by tomorrow"

"Oh son," Homer said as tears started to form in his eyes, "why did you had to go to greece? You could've had a better life in Springfield"

Then Marge took the phone from him, "Bart, we will see you in two days"

Then she hung up, then the happy older parents went to sleep. Two days has passes already and everyone got ready, Maggie came across the room with a towel around her body while Marge scolded at her, "Maggie! What on earth are you doing? Get dress, your older siblings are coming!"

"Relax mom, I'm going to get dressed" Maggie sighted as she went upstairs. Marge had a red summer dress with white flowers on it, for a woman in her late fifties she looked pretty good, people never judged on her style of clothes. Homer was wearing his usual clothes, a white tshirt with blue pants, Maggie came down by wearing a black halter tank top with a beige skirt and matching black sandals and had her shoulder lengthed hair tied into a high ponytail and two large bangs went across her face, she had amount of makeup like black mascara, black eyeliner and pink lipgloss.

"So it's settled... now?" asked Marge, nervously. She was pacing back and fourth to see what was missing when a hand stopped her and stared at her husband, "Marge, don't worry. Everything is perfect"

"I hope so" said Marge. Maggie started to call her boyfriend, Miles to tell him the date was off and then went to the living room to watch tv. She thought of seeing Bart again, to meet her nephew, it was hard to believe that he was back in Springfield.

~*~

Bart was on Mrs. Krabapple's door way when he was about to ring the doorbell until he saw his fourth grade teacher that was in a bathrobe, while her lightbrown hair shone through the morning light even if her eyes felt heavier, she was in her early sixties or late fifties but she was still healthy to go to work and so with the other teachers and principal Skinner, she looked at Bart with a gasp, "Bart, oh my lord! I can't believe it's you... you changed since the four last years... and especially you look more mature"

"Thank you Mrs. K," said Bart as he entered, "Where's Skinner... I thought you were dating him after his mother got sick"

"I'm here, Bart" a voice said and that made Bart and the rest of his family turned around.

"Principal Skinner, it's great to see you," said Bart with a smile, "was there any children that was bad besides me when I was at the age of ten?"

"Yes, actually a new boy named Jeffery arrived in Springfield since one year and he's already causing trouble in school," replied the principal who had his hands on his hips, "he is just as worst as you were"

Bart laughed at that, "I give you good luck"

"What about you, Bart," demanded Mrs. Krabapple, "What did you became?"

"Actually, Mrs. Krabapple me and my family decided to return to Springfield a bit later... and might be the new judge of Springfield" declared Bart to Skinner and Krabapple. That made the two older couples jumped with joy while the said, "This is fantastic! Were proud of you"

The baby started to giggle while principal Skinner started to hold the little infant as he cooed, then Krabapple turned towards to Bart with a big smile on her face, "What's his name?"

"Kelso, Mrs. Krabapple... it's Kelso" said Emma, as she puted her hands on her hips while staring at her husband. Then Bart realized something was missing, "Where is Amy?"

Amy is the only child of Edna Krabapple and Seymour Skinner, she is actually ten years and a half, brownish hair like her father used to have and her mother's features, but she was lucky not to get handicap because Edna was a bit too old to have kids but she had one anyways that had no sign of difficulty developing. There was standing a girl with a blue nightgown with her long hair all messed up, "Bart and Emma? I can't believe that your here... with a baby? How cute!"

_It will be nice to see mom and dad after four years_, thought Bart as he smiled at Amy who was making funny faces at the baby.

~*~

Two hours has passed and they still haven't come yet, then Marge started to cry, "I knew that it was too good to be true"

"Don't worry, Marge... I'm sure that-" Homer didn't have time to finish his sentence, he just ran up the stairs and started to cry, then suddednly a knock was heared on the door and Maggie opened it, "Hi, Mr. Flanders how are you doing?"

"I heared that Bart was in town," Ned said, crossing his arms, "Is that true?"

"You got it," Maggie said as she put a hand on her hip, "Want to come in?"

"Why not, I hate it when I'm alone," said Ned as tears formed his eyes, "Especially Maude died when you were a baby, and that my boys are married... I just wished my sons will visit me with thier children"

"Okay... Marie and Jake is your beautiful grand-childrens that came from god, right?" demanded Maggie as Ned entered and Ned replied, "Yes they are, Maggie"

Ned was hearing sobbings from upstairs and in the kitchen, "So your parents doesn't think that Bart will come?"

Maggie just shrugged. Ned sitted next to Marge and patted her back gentley, "I'm sure Bart will come visit, don't worry"

Then suddendly a knock from a nurse that came with a elder in a wheelchair and Marge stood up, "Oh... gramps is here, Maggie open the door!"

Maggie opened the door and nurse came with a smile on her face, "Hi, Maggie"

" Hi Catarina, how are you doing? Are you taking care of gramps?" asked Maggie as she grabbed the weelchair and put it in the living room, she sated down next to her grand-father and so did the nurse. Catarina put a hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Your gramps is excited to see his grandson before he dies"

"What do you mean 'before he dies'... don't tell me he is going to die," Maggie said as tears started to form into her eyes, "You really don't think that he will die soon?"

"I don't know... but looks like it, he feels weaker everyday" Catarina said, as her lip quivered. Then someone tapped on Maggie's shoulder, "Maggie Simpson is that you?"

Maggie stood up as she faced the man, "What on the hell is happening here? Lots of people are starting to show up to see Bart"

"Maggie, watch your language" Marge said as she came in the living room and then she turned to the man as she apologized, "I'm sorry Herb about Maggie... it's just that she got the wrong side of her brother"

Maggie just growled at her mother then apologized, "I'm sorry uncle Herb, I didn't mean to... it's just I was wondering why there is so many people at home today?"

"It's okay... you didn't mean to. Plus your the reason why I became rich again," Herb said as he handed her two hundred dollars, ", and this is for you, Maggie to spend anything you want"

"Oh, thank you" Maggie squealed as she hugged her uncle. He patted back her back then sitted next to his bioligical father then Abraham turned towards Herb and croaked, "Is that you my boy?"

"Euh... yes," Herb said, cleaning his throat, "Yes, it's me"

"I will never forgive myself for sending you in a orphanage," croaked Abraham, "I really didn't mean to"

Herb and Abraham was talking and another knock went on the door, this time Ned opened it. It was a women that looked like Homer. She seemed to have gray hair that was tied in a bun and has a purple dress with matching shoes. She entered while Marge came to see the women, "Hi Abbie, how are you doing?"

"I'm good," Abbie said with a british accent. She turned towards Maggie who stood next to Marge, "Is this, Maggy? Gosh, the last time I saw her, she was four years old"

"Come in and meet your other brother, Herbert-" Marge said but got stopped by Abbie. Abbie turned around to face Marge with a smile, "We met each other two years ago, when I wanted to buy one of his babies translator for a friend of mine"

"And he told you that he was your half-brother?" asked Marge, puting her hands on her hips. Abbie nodded while placing her hair carefully, "Euh... no I told him that my father was Abraham Simpson and that he said that his dad was Abraham Simpson so we realized that we were half-siblings and that we were also half-siblings with Homer"

"That is fantastic, news" replied Marge, smiling and then they heared knocking again and Marge guested Abbie while Maggie got the door, "Aunt Patty, Aunt Selma, Ling!"

"Hi," said Ling as she tugged her two ponytails, "Were here to see Bart"

The rest of the family came in the living room and especially Ned Flanders who were anxious to see Bart again. Then Maggie asked, "How did you guys know about Bart was in town?"

The gang shugged and Patty replied, "I've heared that from Marge... I mean me, Selma and Ling heared about it so we decided to come"

Then Abbie and Herb stood up, then Abbie said while pacing back and forth, "Herb called me saying our nephew was going to be in Springfield... while I decided to move to Springfield because my mother died last year and that.. I don't know what else to say" then Herb added, "Homer called me early this morning... too early but anyways he called me that Bart was in Springfield for a visit, so I jumped in a plane and went straight to Springfield"

"I knew Bart was coming because I heared that from Marge and Homer, when they were talking about Bart" Ned said, rocking back and forth, then Abe added, "Homer called me this morning that Bart was in a visit so I told my nurse I would want to see my only grandson I have before I die"

Then everyone nodded, and twelve minutes after talking we heared the doorbell ring. The Ling said, "Is it going to be Bart this time?"

They watched carefully seeing the door open and it revealed Bart, Lisa, Emma and baby Kelso. While some of the gang were cheering and while Maggie jumped in Bart's arms and hugged him. Twenty seconds later, everyone was seated around Bart while Bart was telling of what was happening and that Homer came to his senses and quietly went down the stairs and see if it was his boy talking and by seeing the whole gang here, he smiled and said simply, "Hi, Bart"

Everyone turned around to face Homer, Bart smiled at him while he stood up and had a handshake, "It's nice to see you, dad"

"Me too, son" Homer said as he hugged his son, then he stared at Herb and then at Abbie, "Herb, Abbie! It's nice to see you two again"

The three half-siblings hugged each other and everybody smiled, then Marge sighted, "I just hoped mom wa still with us, but sadly died two years ago... but she is now with dad and aunt Gladys"

Hours has passed and they were enjoying a great time that the they didn't notice which time it was... Lisa checked on her watch, it was 1:00 in the morning. She smiled at her brother as he put a arm around Lisa's shoulders but she felt like falling asleep. Bart whispered in her ear, "Lisa, I think we should go, your going to fall asleep"

She nodded and then she said good-bye to everyone and so did Bart and his wife and then they left to get some rest...

~*~

Two weeks has passed and it's been a week since Bart and his family went back to the greece. Lisa thought as she she smiled, _I can't wait to have my baby_. She was excited that her brother would finnish his studies to be the new judge of Springfield...

* * *

Okay, so I know the first chapter was boring but it's only the first chapter... okay so I decided that they would be more chapters so there! I know what you guys think, that and Principal Skinner can't have a kid because they are too old, but it's my story and it would suck if they don't have any kids or one kid... they are like my second favorite couples. Okay... the middle with the family/neighbor conversation was truly boring but like I said I wanted to put this as the first chapter. If you guys would like it, give me suggestions about what you want me to put in the story. I will appreciate it.... okay and it was a bit rushed and I'm sorry... well it looked rushed! It will be rated T because later there would be languages and other things but I don't know what. Yeah, I also added Herb and Abbie because it sucked that it showed Herb only two times while Abbie only one time... and okay, I puted Abbie as half-sister to Homer and Herb because... well... they have the same father so it would make like half-siblings, no? Please read&review, but NO flammings, thank you!


	2. The Four years

Chapter two: The four years

_In Springfield _

Lisa was carrying her backpack and sighed, she was tired of school and plus she was tired from being miss perfect and intelligent all the time. She would have loved her brother and sister-in-law to stay in Springfield but they went to stay in Greece instead. Lisa went home and started to cry and her ten year-old sister went to her and comforted her, "Don't worry Lisa, I'm sure Bart will visit us"

"I hope so, Maggie" Lisa said as she took a tissue and blowed in it. She walked upstairs and started to feel so weak, she already missed her brother even if it was only three weeks ago, she went to pick up her saxophone and started to play it, it's true she was tired of being always smart but she always had a heart to play saxophone. Tears sprinkled down her face as she looked at a picture of her and Bart while smiling at the picture. She looked down at the floor while she saw the vinyle disc of her favorite musician, Bleeding Gums Murphy that Bart had bought for her and that she would never forget that. It was soon going to be Christmas, in three months and it was going to be hard without Bart...

Milhouse was playing a videogame while tears started to form in his eyes and thought, _I miss you Bart, why did you have to leave Springfield? You knew you had family and friends here_. His parents looked at him with sadness, they knew that thier only child was friends with a trouble maker but Bart stopped being a trouble maker at the age of fifteen when he started to think that was childish of him of being a pain in the neck but Milhouse's parents didn't care, all they cared was that they would always remember this devil who made thier Milhouse become a pain in the butt. Milhouse VanHouten wasn't a nerd anymore but a sexy looking beast, but inside himself, he was still a nerd, he had still those glasses since he was ten years-old, a muscular body, black leather jeans with a matching black leather jacket, dark brown boots and a white t-shirt underneath his leather jacket. Girls at college would say to him, "Yahoo Milhouse, would you love to get fun with me?" or "Milhouse, would you love to date me because you're sexy" but that didn't interest him at all because the only girl that he is interested in is Lisa Simpson, the beautiful girl that he had a crush on since the age of ten. He brushed through his long hair that reached down his back and muttered to himself, "Girls at college! They always want to have fun because they have nothing else to do" then he went outside to start his Harley Davidson motorcycle and went to cool off with Nelson Muntz.

Where lived an old man that was only hungry for money and has no heart at all, he owns the nuclear plant? Charles Montgomery Burns, still living but alot weaker but with Waylon Smithers by his side Mr. Burns will always order and no matter what happens with Mr. Burns, Smithers will always be there because Smithers has a crush on Mr. Burns but the old man noticed that and one night happened while Monty was sleeping with Bobo the teddybear, Smithers sneaked in by sitting next to his old boss who was snoring lightly. He put a hand on Mr. Burns' head and moved then moved the hand everywhere but stopped until between the legs, he took it off and went under the bed and then... Mr. Burns woke up. _Oh shit_, thoughted Smithers. That is when Smithers looked up and stared at Mr. Burns' angry face, "What is the meaning of this Smithers?"

"I... I... I love you," Smithers sputtered as he stared in Mr. Burns' cold eyes, "you're everything to me"

"Your a... your a..." Mr. Burns' started to say as he breathed heavily then lowered his eyes then stared back to Smithers lovable eyes.

"I'm waiting my boss" whispered Smithers as he was going to touch Mr. Burns but he slapped Smithers' hand in disgust.

"You pathetic idiot! You disgusting creep, you mean you had a crush on me?" choked out Mr. Burns with anger and Smithers nodded with a gulp then Mr. Burns said ounce again, "Get the hell out of here, you gay thing... don't... don't..."

That's when something happened, Mr. Burns stopped and fell backwards and Smithers went to Mr. Burns and tried to feel Mr. Burns' pulse but with no success, which means that Mr. Burns is dead and that made Smithers screamed in horror, "I'm sorry Mr. Burns"

The following week-end was a party at the nuclear plant where Homer was dancing naked and where Lenny confessed his feelings to Carl, the other employees were laughing thier heads off with happiness while Smithers was left alone in a corner crying about Mr. Burns then a hand was put on his shoulders, "Smithers, you should forget that old shit"

"But... but Marge, how can you say that to this delicate man? He was everything to me," said Smithers, "I was deeply inlove with him"

Marge groaned, "I don't care! Grow up and find another guy to have love with because this makes me sick!"

Marge walked away as she rolled her eyes while tears went in her eyes and not because of what she said to Smithers but missed her son dearly. She looked up at her husband and shook her head, "Okay Homer, everyone knows that your hott without your clothes"

"Two more minutes with no clothes on and then I will put them on" Homer said, dancing while Lisa was covering Maggie's eyes which Maggie was asking Lisa why she was covering her eyes, then some people were laughing and cheering at Homer. They partied until 1am in the morning and one year has passed already and the Simpson family were missing Bart more than ever.

Lisa was eating apple pancakes with her little sister and sighted, she couldn't wait until next year to graduate from highschool. Marge entered with a hand on her forehead, "Lisa, I'm sick why don't you do something with your little sister?"

"Sure mom," said Lisa as she smiled and she turned to her sister, "Let's go Maggie"

The two sisters went outside when they heared a motocycle mumbled. Lisa and Maggie turned to see who it was and it was Milhouse. That panicked Maggie, "Milhouse VanHouten! Your going to wake mother, she is totally sick..." and rambled off, Milhouse turned to Lisa, "How are you doing without no brother?"

"Okay but would be better if he and Emma would have stayed in Springfield," said Lisa as she puted her hands on her hips, "What about you? What does it feel with no bestfriend?"

"Same as you but it's hard without him" said Milhouse as he took off his helmet off. Lisa put his hand on the shoulder as she smiled, "I know Milhouse, the gang in Springfield misses him"

"I wonder how Bart is doing" said Milhouse looking Lisa in the eye.

Lisa shrugged and said, "I don't know Milhouse, I don't know" and the two stared at the sky.

_In Greece_

The female was going to sat on her yoga mat until something started to go up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up then lifted her head a little to hear someone coming in while thier brand new puppy barked happily to see the male who live in this house. The female holding her stomach and throw up some more then went out by collapsing in the male's arms, "Emma, are you alright?"

"No, I am not" sobbed Emma as she leaned against the male's chest. The male patted Emma at the back of her head while she was crying a little more then the male stopped her, "Emma, I might stopped studying just to take care of you-"

"Bart, don't! Truly, I think it's because I have the flu nothing more," said Emma backing a bit away from Bart, then added, "It truly wouldn't be fair if you stopped studying because of me"

"If it's in the case alright," said Bart as he stared deeply in her crystal eyes, "If you say so"

"Do your study, honey" started to walk away from her husband as she winked at him, adding, "You know, you will be a sexy looking judge"

Bart blushed as he returned to study while Emma started to meditate. Three weeks later Emma went to see the doctor if there was anything wrong with her because only throwing up only in the morning was wierd. The doctor looked up from his papers, "Ah, so your Mrs. Simpson? It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Lambork. Do you know what is wrong with me-" started to say but stopped because the doctor put a finger on Emma's lips, "Don't say no more, Mrs. Simpson because your pregnant"

Back at home while Emma just bought a pregnancy book and the puppy snoozing at her feet was suddendly awaken by a car which means Bart arrived and that Emma hid the book quickly in her bag as the dog barked happily at Bart's appearance.

"Melo! Calm down boy," said Bart as he patted the puppy's head, "I missed you too"

Emma smiled at this while the phone started to ring and she hurried to answer it, "Hello is this Emma Lavigne-Laramée speaking?"

"Yes? Who is this?" asked Emma as arms started to wrap around her, Bart whispered in her ears as she chuckled but returned back to the phone.

"Emma, it's Nelson Muntz," replied Nelson through the other line.

"Oh, you want to talk to Bart?" she said and passed the phone to Bart. Bart talked with Nelson like if they didn't see each other since years while she was scratching Melo in the back of the ear. Bart came back with tears in his eyes, and sated down next to his wife, "Emma, I have a confession to make, I miss my family so much"

"There is something your going to be happy, announced Emma rising a finger up, "you're going to be a father"

That made Bart jumped off the couch and hugged Emma, "I'm so happy about that. I never knew we would be parents so quickly"

The year of 2009 has passed so quickly and there was another year of studying and giving birth, meditating, and doing some visits (like seeing Emma's grand-parents in France, museums... ect!) and alot more! Today was December twenty-fourth 2010 and the day that Bart recieved a card from his mother while another from Milhouse. Bart read his family's card as tears flowed in his eyes, Emma sated next to him as she read it outloud:

_Dear Bart,_

_How are you doing since the two last years? Lisa has graduated from highschool and decided to go in college which she hesitated at first but then finally changed her mind. Maggie graduated from elemantry school while she was wondering if she could get her bellybotton pierced but she saw how painful it looks and how stupid so she changed her mind. Your father has a new boss and her name is Melina McGuire which she is very nice and other than that he didn't changed at all *sight*. I didn't change at all but I can tell you that your family and the Flanders misses you and hopefully you and Emma can come by one day to say hello to us. I also forgot that Rod got married last month and that grand-ma Beauvier died three months ago. Lisa also wanted to tell you that she will have a tattoo of a butterfly on her back shoulder while she wants to say she loves you very much and so is the rest of the family, so please enjoy those picture I send you with the card, I love you son._

_xoxo, Mom_

Bart wiped away his tears as he looked at three pictures, one of the whole family with the Flanders at the park, one was Lisa at her graduation and the other was Maggie at her graduation. Then Bart opened his bestfriend's letter and read it outloud:

_Yo Bart,_

_Hope you still remember me, the Milhouse VanHouten that you remembered before you went to Greece... okay anyways this was a stupid saying so let's forget it. The only thing why I wrote you is because I miss you, you were my bestfriend since little kids. No, I didn't tell your sister I had a crush on her and I also didn't mouthed to her 'I love you'. The only thing is that girls doesn't stop going to me if I want to be thier boyfriend or they say that I'm thier prince charming, yuck! Lisa is my girl and I wish no one will steal her from me. So how you and Emma doing in Greece? Did you had a baby yet? Did you change yet? Nah, I won't think so because your my bestfriend and bestfriends knows everything about each other. So anyways take at those two pictures I send you, alright? Bye Bart, see you someday. Oh and I lack college because I founded to boring and the teacher are fish heads so I work at the Nuclear Plant with your dad. See ya soon._

_From, Milhouse_

Bart laughed, it was so good to hear from his besfriend again and looked at the two pictures, one was of Milhouse all muscular with long hair while the other photo was him and Bart at the age of ten. Bart then stared at his wife which she was rocking little Kelso gentley so he can go to sleep. Emma suddendly looked at Bart and smiled, "Do you think we should go to Springfield-"

"In two years, my love" Bart said, as he stroked his wife's hair. Ounce again another year was over and months went by so quickly. The parents started to be excited to visit Springfield since four long years...

_Back in Springfield_

On December seventh it was Maggie's first suspension, on December fiftenth Homer finally had a promotion from the female boss, McGuire and now were on the twenty-fifth, the whole town of Springfield celebrated Christmas together as they had a feast after the church but sadly Homer ate all the feast and Marge got furious at him for eating all the food where the people of Springfield were mad at him for a week but forgived him afterwards. Now that it's the New Year of 2012, the Simpsons planned to visit Ned and have supper with him which was a success! Ounce again months rolled by and at the first night of June, Lisa was drinking wine with Milhouse at a restaurant but afterwards she didn't noticed that she was still drinking wine and eventually got drunk while Milhouse smiled at this, _It's my chance to proove that I love her_. Milhouse brought her to a hotel and made love with her while the next day he carried her to his brand new car (he ditched his motocycle one year ago) and ounce again carried her to her bedroom. He kissed her on the cheek, "Have sweet dream, babe"

Two weeks later Lisa went to see Doctor Hibert, "Lisa, congratulations on the baby!"

"I'm pregnant," said Lisa, shaking all over, "Okay... how did that happen?"

"I can't guess how you got pregnant, you have to figure this out yourself" Doctor Hibert said, looking at some papers. Lisa thanked him and went outside as tears went down, _How did I get pregnant? How?_

* * *

Well that's it... and yes I know it's short but I don't care and all I care is that I update this story. It's been too long in my opnion but thanks to the reviewers who reviewed my first chapter who had mistakes in it and might have mistakes in this one and if so, I'm sorry but I'm not the 1# best aurthur on and hope you guys can understand that... and actually I did re-read over and I tried my best so it doesn't look that shitty. So that's all I can say but I repeat, Thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed my story... and hope more to come. Like always review and don't flame, thank you. Oh and I apologize for not adding Herb in this chapter but I might add him in the next one... and sorry if some parts were boring...


	3. Visiting in Greece

Okay here is the third chapter of "The Future" and I will apologize if it's a bit too short but I'm out of ideas but don't worry if you guys will give me suggestions I might get faster or even more chapters or whatever and won't put it on hold for awhile... so anyways enjoy it! Oh and sorry for the mistakes, I'm not the best aurthur of the world.

* * *

Chapter three: Visiting in Greece

Lisa was now pregnant of five months and was preparing to visit her brother in Greece. When her stuff was ready she went straight to her car but a bitch stopped in the middle of the road while Lisa stepped on the brakes and screeched, _That was close. What a bitch, what does she thinks she is?_ ,thoughted Lisa as shakily turned the wheels and yelled at the woman, "Hey woman, watch it!"

Then left to go to the airport, she really wished that her family went with her but they had denied the invatations because of Maggie's suspension at school. Lisa shooked her hair and left her car with cars that was surronding her's and left went in the plane. She was very excited to go see Bart and his family. She fixed her hair with a mirror and checked her teeth if there wasn't any food but she knew that she brushed her teeth this morning. Her hair got a little bit longer like the time we saw her in the future getting married with that asshole of england boy (sorry don't know how to spell his name). Lisa rested her head against a soft pillow and her eyes started to close...

Lisa finally opened her eyes from a kick, she looked down and smiled so her daughter finally kicked? What a miracle. She slowly drifted to sleep ounce again. Couple of hours has passed and there she was at Greece, she was going to grab her baggage until someone grabbed it which that surprised Lisa and turned to the person who grabbed it and realized that it was her brother, she really didn't thought he would be here already.

"Bart, your already here?" asked Lisa as she stared at him as if he was nuts. Bart wrapped his arm around her shoulder and did a family kiss on the cheek, "Come on sis, you know I don't want you to hurt the baby"

"Awe, that was nice of you," said Lisa as she stared at her brother's eyes, "What did you do since those five last months that we haven't seen each other?"

"Studying" grumbled Bart, puting Lisa's baggage in his car and Lisa laughed, "You have to study so you can be the new judge in Springfield"

"Yeah, your right" said Bart, unhappily. The two siblings went in Bart's car and as Bart atarted to drive he asked Lisa, "What are you going to have?"

"A girl" said Lisa as she replied, smiling. Bart smiled at this and thoughted, _In Greece there is so many sculpters to see and so many-_

"I want to eat greek food" said Lisa as she layed a hand on her womb and then took it off to brush her hair out of her face and her brother laughed, "I never thought you will ask this"

When the two siblings at Bart's home Lisa was really surprised that they took a big home like this and thier only three people. Lisa turned to her brother who was carrying her stuff, and was wondering how did they got a lot of money which that nobody will know and will remain a mystery. "Bart, something popped in my head... how did you get this big house... wasn't it too expensive to buy?"

"I-I-I... well it's a long story and I won't really tell you how we got this house" Bart said in a gruff tone. Lisa understand and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "It's okay, it remains a secret between your little family"

Then went in the house while a dog was barking happily to Bart and started to sniff Lisa which she scratched the back of his ear, "What a cutie you are"

"Ah... that is our dog Melo" Bart introduced Lisa to thier dog. Lisa walked slowly just to hear baby Kelso crying, so Lisa decided to get him from his crib and carried him downstairs. The baby giggled while he was in his aunt's left arm which that made Lisa smiled. It was now night time and the three young adults didn't know to watch until an idea popped in Emma's head, "Why don't we watch _Clash of the titans _the latest version"

Bart and Lisa agreed with that suggestion, hours has passed and the movie was done which Lisa did a loud yawn, she was feeling very tired as she was going to stand up but her brother helped her to get to her room. There was the guest room and smiled at the peaceful room, she turned to thank Bart as she said good-night to him and went off to bed. The following day they went to a greek restaurant (well it's all greek restaurant here in greece), and Lisa tried the Skordalia with greek salad, she took a bite of the skordalia and enjoyed it as well as the greek salad so far she's enjoying the experience of greek food and while the rest of her brother and his wife took the food they regular choose but Emma shares it with Kelso. Afterwards they went to see the Olympic Stadium of Athens _Spiros Louis_, and watched a few games but afterwards a couple of weeks has passed and Lisa really enjoyed being at greece but sadly had to go back at Springfield. When she went in the plane she sitted next to the window that was glancing the airport of greece which she was looking straight at her brother and his family and decided to listen to greek music which was a cd she bought in greece, actually she bought a book of greece and the two versions of _Clash of the titans_. She really enjoyed it there and that she couldn't wait to have her daughter...

* * *

Told you it would be really short but it's because I don't have anymore ideas... yup, my ideas for this story is kinda running out! So please give me suggestions for to keep this story going... or I will have to put it on hold. I will apologize also for errors/mistakes, I am so not the best authur of the whole wide world. Even if it was short please R&R and no flammings, thank you.


	4. The Return

**Why hello people, I'm so sorry for this short chapter of "The Simpsons" but I had NO more ideas for the previous chapter so yeah, that's why… by this first chapter in the story that is edited and hopefully there aren't any mistakes like before so… please enjoy, read and review and no rude comments (aka flame).**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Return

Lisa has just gave birth to her daughter Melody two weeks ago who is in perfect health but will eventually will have her mother's intelligence and beauty but who ended up having her father's hair color. Milhouse arrived back from Michigan before his daughter's birth and Lisa thanked the lord for that, she really wanted Milhouse to be with her. One month later, Lisa has received a call from Bart who was anxious to meet his newborn niece, "Hi Lisa, just to let you know that I might move back to Springfield sooner than I thought"

"That's great, Bart!" exclaimed Lisa, as she held her daughter in one arm and the phone on the other hand, she wanted to ask questions to her brother but no words came out but then tried again, "When are you going to move to Springfield? I mean which month?"

"Well…" Bart though for a minute and then said, "It depends, maybe it will be in two months-"

The baby started to wail which caused Lisa to laugh, her brother was loud enough for the baby to hear it, "Melody doesn't want to wait that long to meet her uncle"

Bart was pacing back and forth with a smile on his face, never he would though his niece was going to wail because he simply told Lisa that he would arrive in Springfield in two months are so. He glanced at the calendar to see when was the last day of studying of being a judge and just realized that he was going to finish in two weeks and turned back to the phone, "Can she hear me talk to you?"

"Yes, that's why she wailed when you were going to finish in two months," Lisa said, handing the baby to her boyfriend, "Why, is there something you want to tell her?"

"Yeah" came the response of Bart, Lisa smiled and lowered the telephone towards Melody so she can hear her uncle say something, "You can speak Bart, she is listening"

"Melody, your going to meet me, your aunt and cousin in two weeks," said Bart, as Lisa jumped with excitement which Milhouse did the same thing, and Melody giggled with happiness. That was such a very exciting moment for the happy couples and the baby that the young Simpsons family were moving back to Springfield. Lisa quickly put the phone close to her ear, "I can't believe this Bart that is so good to be true!"

"I know Lisa, I'm just glad that I'm finishing that quickly" said Bart on the other end of the phone. Lisa's eyes started to water and Milhouse put his arm around Lisa's waist, "Looks like your buddy here wants to speak with you"

Milhouse put Melody back in Lisa's arms and took the phone.

"Hey Bart, what's up? Glad your coming back, your mother is starting to freak me out with 'When is my little boy coming?" and "Has Bart phoned yet since Lisa went to Greece?" and all that stuff about you, womans are womans they never stop worrying about their family members while their family members are fine" Milhouse said, as he received a smack and a glare from Lisa. Milhouse just shrugged and returned to the phone and Lisa whispered in his ears, "Tell him to say good-bye from me"

Milhouse nodded and with that Lisa walked into the living room, staring at the front yard which she saw people walking by and suddenly a familiar red car parked into the driveway which two people came out and waved at Lisa while she came out of the house, "Hi, mom and dad"

"Hi Lisa" Homer said as he started to have coughing fits, Lisa just looked at her father with worry, he hasn't feeling well lately, might be because he worked too much and for ounce that Mr. Burns is dead, can he just slack off a little? Just as Lisa wrapped her other arm around her father she replied, "Dad, you should rest, go sleep in the guest room"

"I will be fine sweetie. If I will just find a duff beer in your house, I guess I will be fine" Homer said, as he coughed some more, more loudly this time. Marge was tickling her grand-daughter's chin while that the baby was giggling, they went in the house and walked to the kitchen which Milhouse was still talking to Bart who Milhouse just told him to hang on and said, "Hi Mrs. Simpson"

Then returned to the phone, "No… your parents has just arrived Bart... yeah so-"

"Bart! My little boy is it you?" called Marge, as she quickly stood next to Milhouse and turned to face him, "May I speak with him?"

"Sure Mrs. Simpson" Milhouse said, handing her the phone. Marge was so excited to speak to her son that she was trembling, "Bart can you tell me when you're coming?"

"I'm moving back in two weeks" replied Bart. This made Marge smile to no end as she turned to her head to her husband, "Homie, Bart is coming back in two weeks!"

"That's great to hear this," Homer said in a weak voice, "bet he is excited to see me and the rest of the family"

"How's dad, mom?" asked Bart from the other end, "His voice looks so weak"

"I know, honey. Your father worked too much… well I meant that he did too much time trying to impress his new boss but apparently he is now ill," Marge said with tears, "I'm afraid that he will die before you return in Springfield"

"Don't worry, mom I'm sure he will be still alive when I will return in Springfield" said Bart with worry. He really hopes that his father is going to be alive when he will return in Springfield in two weeks. Then when he heard his wife calling to him that he needed to babysit Kelso for an hour, he said good-bye to his mother and hung up. Tears started to form in Bart's face as he kneeled and started to cry, his father who will be soon going to heaven but what will be hard is that he will never see his grand-children grow-up. Emma kneeled down next to him as she stroked his spiky hair and asked, "Bart, what is the matter?"

"Its dad," Bart started with a muffle sob and then continued, "He's dying because he's too tired and started to get ill because lack of sleep or spend too much time at the Nuclear Plant"

"Oh Bart, I am so sorry to hear that," Emma said as she hugged him tightly, she really felt sorry for her husband she never thought he was that sensible, "hey but don't worry I'm sure he will be alive when we will be back"

"Yeah you must be right, Emma" replied Bart, kissing Emma on the cheek. Little Kelso walked slowly to his parents as he hugged his father tightly and cocked his head sideways. Bart smiled at his son and thought, _Hope dad will able to see his grandson one more last time before he dies_.

The night she was breastfeeding her daughter, Lisa's eyes started to get watery, she was thinking what if her father dies before her brother comes back from Greece and what if he had never tried impressed that new boss of him, who was it already, Ms. McGuire? Truly she doesn't care about that person but her father yes she cares, she loves him and doesn't want him, it's the only father that she has. Her thoughts, _Dad I really don't know why you had to impress your new boss, it only made you sick and now you won't see Kelso and Melody grow up_.

Two weeks has passed and Homer kept getting sicker which we finally know why and it's because of spending too much time at the Nuclear Plant which the other thing is lack of sleep, he didn't really sleep since this woman became boss of Nuclear Plant but she wants him to be in vacation but he denied it, he just wants to impress her with all his work effort he got but he truly needed vacation, he was now pale with dark circle around his eyes, and lost some pounds. Bart has just arrived since yesterday in Springfield with his little family, today he was helping with the movers with all the stuff, the house was a brand new house that got build not a long time ago. Then the next day they went to visit Marge and Homer where the little family were awaited for a surprise party. Bart knocked the door not ounce but twice and when the third time didn't work either so they went in the backyard as they heard, "SURPRISE!"

"Good heavens, this is such a nice surprise" said Emma as she nearly dropped Kelso on the ground. Bart crossed his arms in surprise, "Yeah, since when you guys planned this out?"

"Since what two weeks?" said Milhouse, patting his friend on the back. Never thought they would do such a nice thing, it was like the whole town of Springfield was there, even Duff Man was there. Bart felt hot tears going down his cheeks he heard a "Ha-Ha, Bart is crying"

"Shut up, Nelson!" Sherri scolded at Nelson.

"Yeah, this is such a great surprise for him" said Terri, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. Actually, Nelson couldn't decide which one he would choose so he decided to pick both. There was Marge hugging her son like if he was a teddy bear, "Oh my sweet little boy, you came back for me, umm... for good I mean, sorry"

Some people 'awed', some people snicker and some even felt sorry for him. Then Lisa walked slowly walking towards her brother, planting a family kiss on his cheek and handed Melody to him, "So is your niece beautiful or what?"

"Yes she is," said Bart, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Melody is the name, right? You choose a good name, Liz. Glad that dorky boyfriend of yours didn't choose the name"

"Hey! That dorky as you referred is your best friend" Milhouse said, pretending to be hurt but ended up in a smile. He was glad Bart was back. Bart then noticed that someone was missing, "Hey, where's dad?"

Everyone looked like if they were hit by a train which that made Bart suspicious and asked ounce again, "Where's dad?"

Lisa started to cry and went to hug her mother who was next to her, Marge also started to cry and so was Abbie and Herb. Herb stopped crying for awhile and spokes clearly, "Bart, how to say this but your father is in a coma at the hospital"

That really made Bart swelled up with tears, "What… What happened to him? I mean, he was just sick and with…" he just stopped and just kneeled down and started to sob uncontrollably as a hand was touching his shoulder he just looked up, there was his best friend as he hugged him tightly, "I am so sorry Bart. Your father who was driving back home has just fallen asleep and got hit by a tree but the front got squished pretty badly and had to be send to the hospital for being squished. Bart I am so sorry that you had to hear this at your surprise party"

"That's okay… it just had to happen" Bart said, shaking violently. He had handed the baby to his wife where she brought Kelso in Mr. Flanders's arms, for the world he couldn't believe that his father was dying and that it was a sad tragedy that Homer couldn't see his grand-kids anymore and will leave for a better world. Two days has gone by and Bart visited his father with little Kelso and the rest of the family where there was no dry tears in the room, and today was the day that they didn't want to leave Homer alone but they had to just like yesterday. The night happened that Abe Simpson had a heart attack and died while leaving his family to cry. Two other weeks has passed and Homer left the world to join god, he finally lost the fighting to survive his coma and by Saturday everyone in Springfield came to give the Simpsons some sympathies and walked away from that dreadful place.

Here what was written on Homer and Abe's graveyard where they both had the funeral at the same time?

_R.I.P Homer J. Simpson_

_You were sometimes stupid but were a good person; you have chosen the wrong way to end your life to be with god._

_R.I.P Abraham J. Simpson_

_You were sometimes very annoying but had a kind heart and that it was a pleasure to meet you, you will be missed._

**

* * *

****Yeah I know it was kind of boring but I did try my best. I apologize if there was already some of the parts in here that you already saw in other stories but I can't read like every 800+ stories in here but if they are some that was already mentioned in this story, I am sorry. Just let me know by not being rude and I won't do it anymore and if you suggest me some things in this story, so I can keep it up properly and not being a stealer.**

**Thank you, read and review and NO rude comments, thank you.**


	5. Can't believe it

Sorry for updating so late but I didn't have anything in mind, so anyways here we go with the story… oh and some parts is based on one of my favourite novels well it's not exactly the same thing as in the book titled as _Glamara_. So anyways I hope you "Simpsons" Fan will enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Five; Can't believe it

"_Why can't you stay here with me and Melody?" asked Lisa, clutching to Milhouse. She was crying uncontrollable against Milhouse as he held her, "Because Lisa I want to be a part of history"_

"_Oh fuck it, I want you to be with me… and our daughter" sobbed Lisa as she looked in her fiancé's eyes. Milhouse also started to have tears in his eyes as he held her hands. He chooses to go in the military to be in the third war, he never thought of leaving his fiancée and daughter. It lasted a while before he had to step in the train to go in a military in England and then afterwards going to Bagdad to be in the third war. The train suddenly started to move as Lisa held Milhouse's hand while the train started to move faster she let go and ran for awhile until the train was no longer in view as she yelled, "I love you, Milhouse"._

This happened over a week ago. Lisa was wondering how her fiancé was doing. Lisa was stroking Melody's short hair and thought of the day that Milhouse announced that he was joining the military on Melody's first birthday. That crushed the whole family where their eyes were hurt. Now Melody is five and Milhouse is transferred in a Military in England what will happen next?

"Mommy, I'm scared to start my new school," said a teary Melody, "and especially that daddy is not here to see me start school"

"I know darling" said Lisa as she tried to hold the tears back but failed and let them drop. There was a knock on the door and that startled Lisa as she wiped her tears off her cheeks and went to open the door. She smiled at the woman who was standing in front of her, "Hello Emma, how do you?"

"I am going great. Hope you're not in a depression because Milhouse is away" Emma said with a smile on her face, as she held a child in her arms. The baby started to wail as Emma started to bounce the baby and the wail was turned into giggles. "Now who is the happy baby, hey Anna? It's you"

"Hi Aunt Lisa, am I ever happy to see you" a seven year-old, Kelso said. He resembled a lot like his father. Lisa hugged her nephew as a beaming Melody came to see the visitors, "Hi Aunt Emma, Kelso and Anna"

"Why hello there, Melody excited to go on your first day of school?" asked Emma, as a grin appeared on her face. That was getting a lot more interesting than her daughter trying to get some milk from her breast which ten seconds later she realized her daughter was nibbling her breast, and sighted as she excused herself to go in a bedroom and Lisa nodded quietly.

They herd a school bus coming in front of the house and they went to off to school…

Lisa felt pain in her stomach as she held it while Emma asked what was wrong and Lisa winced in pain. They were quickly off to the hospital. Minutes later Dr. Hebert called Lisa to come in his office and that was when she was going to deliver a child in nine months but why didn't she feel pain before, why now? This was very hard to understand it. Lisa came out of the office with tears in her eyes while Emma insisted to tell her what was the problem and Lisa just simply stayed quiet. On the way home she sat down on the couch as she stared in her sister-in-law's eyes, "I'm expecting, Emma"

"Your pregnant?" asked Emma with wide eyes and as she was going to drop Anna.

"Yes. Oh Emma, what am I going to do? I can't be carrying a child inside me while my fiancé is away this is not normal. Oh why did he have to leave me and Melody?" Lisa said as she was wiping her eyes with a tissue. Emma felt so weak to watch her sister-in-law cry while her fiancé was away from her and their daughter. Emma sighted and sat next to Lisa as she patted her hand, "Oh Lisa. Do not give up I am sure that Milhouse will come back in time when the baby will be born"

"Thanks Emma" Lisa hugged her sister-in-law, lightly. She sighted as she explained to Emma about what Bart would think about her when she will tell him that she is pregnant and when Milhouse isn't here at this very moment. Emma head went side ways, "Well. I am sure he will be happy, Lisa"

Two days later when she went to visit her brother, Lisa was biting her bottom lip as she walked through the echoed room. Bart was looking at papers while he was sighting in disgust at what he was reading but when he heard clicking sounds coming towards his way, he looked up. "Ah. Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Well just to say…" Lisa hesitated but went on, "I am awaiting a child by the month of May"

Bart was drinking water but chocked on it when Lisa announced that she was pregnant. Her eyes has widen with fear as she quickly patted him on the back, he raised his hand to stop, and "It's alright, Liz. I'm fine"

Lisa stopped and he turned around with cold eyes, "So you're going to have a child when it won't have its father?"

"Bart, I am sure he will be going to be back when the baby will be born just like he did with Melody" said Lisa, backing a little. Bart went down on the cold floor which he hugged Lisa, tightly but not too tight. He looked down at her as she looked back at him with worry, and as he felt his eyes water he was backing a bit away with tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry, Liz but I don't want you to raise a baby alone… I truly hate this"

Lisa put a hand on his shoulder, "I know Bart, but I am sure he'll be back soon"

"Your going to have another baby, mommy?" asked an eager Melody. Lisa nodded down at her, "Yes, love. You're going to have a sibling"

"That's great" Melody said, spreading a big smile on her chubby face. Lisa smiled and started to write a letter to Milhouse about what's going on here in Springfield and telling the news about the baby.

It looked so long ago that Milhouse went to an England military and now there was a snowstorm in Springfield. While all this there was Lisa laying on her bed thinking if Milhouse has read her letter and suddenly she fell asleep until she woke up with worry wondering why the house is so quiet, when she stood up she felt a little pain but nothing more. She went downstairs and saw her daughter asleep on the couch while the television was still on but the volume was low. Lisa shut the television off and Melody was half awake, "Mommy, I want to go to bed"

"Yes, my child you should. It's getting pretty late…" she saw the clock as it showed 9pm on it and gasped. "My lord, it's late for you, darling. You really should go to bed"

They quietly went upstairs as Lisa guided her daughter in her room and returned to room. It was a disturbing sleep because the wind was picking so much speed that it looked that there was cars doing a race, she was going to fall back to sleep until she has received a phone call from her love one, "Milhouse are you okay?"

"Yeah… speaking of this, Liz" Milhouse said as he sounded bothered.

"What is it, honey?" asked Lisa, as she eager her fiancé to spit it out, she also sounded worried because it looked like something was wrong.

"We should see each other in January in Shelbyville so that I have to tell you something" Milhouse cried. _Why in January? _Thought Lisa as her eyes got watery.

"I'm sorry Lisa but I have to go" Milhouse said as he hang up the phone. The rest of the night Lisa was asleep as she dreamed of her and her fiancé's meeting in January. The next morning Melody was listening the news and with glee she jumped up and down, "Yaw, there is no school today!"

Lisa woke up by hearing her daughter laugh with joy, _Well looks like I will have my Melody with me_. Melody ran to her mother's bedroom and jumped on the empty space of the bed where this used to be her father's spot. Lisa turned around to face her daughter, "So honey, happy that there is no school?"

"How did you know that, mommy?" asked a curious Melody. Lisa grinned as she ruffled Melody's hair, "Because I knew there would be no school because of the snowstorm"

There was a knocking on the door and the two stood up as they went down the stairs. Lisa slowly opened the door and revealed her mother with her nephew.

"Grand-ma and Kelso…" said Melody, smiling. Lisa hugged her mother as Marge hugged her grand-daughter.

"What is this pleasant visit?" asked Lisa, curiously.

"Oh you know, just visiting you" Marge said with a smile on her face. Lisa noticed her nephew was in his pyjamas, "What on earth? Why are you in pyjama, Kelso?"

"Because I felt like it, and plus I might sleep here until Christmas" Kelso said as he did a mischievous grin. Lisa groaned as she felt like her nephew will become a bad boy like her brother used to be, well of course he is Bart Simpson's son. Lisa looked at Kelso straight in the eye, "Tell me the truth"

"He is telling the truth, darling. Don't forget it will be soon Christmas" Marge said, shifting a little. _Dang, that was supposed to be their last day today_, thought Lisa as she checked the calendar. Then she turned around to face her mother, "Does Bart and Emma know about him staying at my house until Christmas, mom?"

"Yes they do," replied Marge as she closed the door behind her, "Sorry, I forgot to close the door"

"I was wondering why it was freezing… by the way, grand-ma did you brought my stuff in?" said Kelso, as he sated on the couch and received a glare from his aunt. _He reminds me a little of his father when he was younger but less ruder_, thought Marge as she returned outside to get his stuff.

Ounce again days has gone, they had a beautiful Christmas despising that Milhouse is away in England and that it's the first Christmas that Homer and Abe aren't with them. The VanHouten's came also to the Christmas party even if their son is not there at this very moment and that also they brought champagne to adults and games so that Kelso and Melody can play. On the first day of January was the new year of 2014, where they had nothing special but seeing her future father-in-law and her brother drinking like pigs, as her, Marge, Luanne and Emma sighted heavily with despair while they had shooed the children to bed. Herb also shook his head in disgust by seeing drunk men's and while Abbie just turned around not to look at those men getting drunk but the rest was very good. Maggie was laughing her head off when the baby uttered the word 'Stupid' and Emma fainted by seeing her daughter saying a silly word instead of saying nice words, it was all good until…

"Liz, are you busy? I hope not" Milhouse said through the phone. Lisa's heart was pounding very hard, _my god, this must be the meeting he was telling me about three month ago? I am totally not busy_, thought Lisa as her eyes twinkled.

"No… of course not," replied Lisa, "You said in Shelbyville? But where do you want meet?"

"Remember where the lemon tree was? Well it's going to be there. I'm coming at 1pm sharp don't break my heart, Liz. Just be there" replied Milhouse, sounding serious. Lisa said she will go and met him where he told her to wait. Milhouse has arrived closely to 2pm, running madly against the snow, "I am so sorry for keeping you waiting Lisa but…"

"There are no buts, darling. I understand," Lisa said as she fixed her gloves, "So… what is your news"

Milhouse shifted uncomfortably as he stared in Lisa's eyes, he really wished he wouldn't have done that but he had no choice, seeing her sweet smile has made his face with shame as he took a deep breath but Lisa interrupted in shock, "You said at first it was at Shelbyville which it is not and second you met someone else?"

Milhouse looked at her with painful eyes, "I am very sorry about this, Lisa. I am truly sorry but that girl has a sweet body, an angel face, perfect white teeth…"

"Get to the point. Do I know her?" said Lisa as she stood, stiffly. Tears were roaming down her face as she wiped them away fiercely.

"Yeah, it's Sherri," replied Milhouse, not looking at her, "She is upset right because she wanted to be there when I was going to tell you this but I said I wanted to be alone right now"

"I don't give a fuck; you have a daughter and another one coming up... I can't believe you have done this to me only because you fell for her? This is not normal, I thought you loved me!" yelled Lisa through the air; her sweet angel face got replaced by a furious one.

"I do love you but Sherri is such a darling and a lover to me, hope you won't blame us for meeting each other in England back in October," Milhouse said, putting his hands through his hair, "Including I have to go back very soon so that's why were getting married as fast as possible"

"I don't care anymore; hope you will have a happy life with her than you were to me. By the way, I never want you to see your children, you hear me?" scowled Lisa, as she quickly turned around and left Milhouse calling Lisa to come back here but she ignored him. When Lisa was walking with tears in her eyes and lowered her head down so nobody could have seen her crying. When she was going towards her house, she looked up in the sky, _so this is how he thanked me, for loving him? It was a smart move to love another woman when I told him we were expecting another child together_. When she was at her footsteps a hand quickly startled her as she saw Nelson with angry eyes, "I will never forgive that nerdy freak for hurting you, Liz. I am here for a change, to love you and your children"

"But I'm pregnant with Milhouse's second child, Nelson" said Lisa with tears flowing down her gentle face. Nelson stood right in front of her as he kissed her forehead, "I don't care, all I want is to be with you"

"What about Terri?" asked Lisa, looking alarmed? Nelson shushed her off as he stared at her, "She isn't worth it, and she doesn't do anything at all but bared my two daughters with me"

"Well, I am going to think about it, Nelson. Wait for twelve months and then I will see" Lisa whispered, through the cold wind.

"It's a deal" Nelson whispered back and did a friendly hug to her and as he left Lisa went inside her house feeling the warmth heat, _So this won't be bad after all. If I will still have those feelings I had with Nelson when I was young, I will probably love him again_.

* * *

Well this was it as the fifth chapter… and *Sight* I won't say it a millions of time but I apologize if I stole someone else's ideas on her or his stories. I know I just wanted to add a brother and sister time… and that I felt so bad for breaking my favourite couple (besides Lisa and Nelson) but oh well. Yeah I know Milhouse and Sherri are going to be a weird couple in this story… really weird but, yeah… so hope you enjoyed it, some of the scenes belongs to Sara Hylton from her story, _Glamara_.

Thank you for reading it and hope you're excited for the next one… *Sight* ounce again do not flame this story, thank you.


	6. That Dream

Chapter Six: That Dream

A beautiful sunny day has appeared on a day where a young woman has given birth to her second child, where she was surprised that he looked a little like her father, she was smiling as she named him Austin, through tears she has felt that her son will resemble to her father who has passed on to heaven one or two years ago, the young woman gave the baby to the nurse so she can rest after nine hours of pushing, her eyes has gently closed and went into dream world…

_She was grabbing some freshly picked raspberries into her basket while she was doing this she thought she heard someone whisper her name through the gentle breeze. When she was done picking raspberries she has turned around and faced her father who was dressed in white with a beautiful golden halo above his head with the most beautiful wings that that she has ever seen, a man slowly has approached his daughter with tenderness as he slowly whispered, "Daughter, you should be proud of being a mother and will fall in love with a man that was in elementary school… except he was a child like you back then"_

"_Oh father, I don't know what to do. I want Austin and Melody to be happy and have a new daddy. It's like that freak has turned my life into the darkness, I feel like giving up… but I am sure he wouldn't want me by the end of December of 2014"_

"_Yes he wills my love, I already hear the wedding bells in my ears, and you are going to marry him that's for sure" said the elder man with a big smile spreading on his face then with a tear slipping out of his eye he has done a small cough, the man's father has put a hand on his son's shoulder and started to speak with his grand-daughter, "My dear, your father is right you shall marry this man"_

"_Gramps, you do know that I love you both but I am still not convinced…" she started but got interrupted by another angel but with an elder woman's voice, "They are right, my sweet pumpkin, you will marry this guy and you will bare his children"_

_That has shocked the young woman as she asked, "How many, grand-ma?"_

"_About three" replied the elder woman who her eyes seemed to be shining; she was grinning as her husband and son were now by her side who too were grinning as the man has replied, "You have a bright future ahead of you my dear child"_

"_Oh Father, grand-ma, grand-pa… I don't want to leave this dream it's so much fun talking to you" said the teary eyed woman who was tossing her shoulder-length hair in the back of her head, the poor woman seemed so lost without them, her grand-father with his war stories (which he also loved her(as she has grown older she has started to get interested in them), her father who had loved her with all his heart and her grand-mother who had also loved her with all her heart, she has missed those good old days even if her grand-mother was always somewhere trying to hide from the S.W.A.T or the police or even the FBI. Her father who has hugged her tightly has whispered in her ears has replied, "Do not fear Lisa you will join us but not right now but someday"_

"_Thanks dad" Lisa has smiled as it started to get all blurry and Homer, Abe and Mona has slowly faded from her sight, leaving her speechless._

This was when she has awoken from her dream; all tangled in her sheets she has now realized that they may be right about Nelson, that he will still be in love with her, she slowly started to shiver as she felt cold, she has looked around and finding herself that it was night time. With a sight she has rolled on her side and once again drifted off to sleep but this time with no dream.

On December 27th 2014, Lisa has confessed to Nelson that she has accepted his love and that they will date making her family happy and earning a tight hug from Melody who has asked when will her mother will marry that man and with a laugh Lisa has said that it will be probably in two years who got a satisfaction from her daughter. The fifteenth day of January 2015, Lisa was cradling Austin while Nelson was telling a bedtime story to Melody as she giggled softly as two older girls who was at the age of seven was smiling at their father while their mother has abandoned the day before Christmas, people has said that Terri has disappeared in the woods to be never seen again and others say she just simply went off with another man just to forget Nelson and her daughters that she had with him.

"Papa were tired" yawned one of the girls who let her brown hair fall in her face, she was going to fall asleep in any minute while Nelson smiled back who wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulder. Lisa took a glance at the tiresome girl and replied sweetly, "You girls can sleep in the guest room"

"Thank you, Liz" both of the girls were hugging each other and were going up as Nelson has called them back to give him a kiss on the cheek while the girls gave him a quick peck on the cheek, they have hugged him afterwards as they responded at the same time, "We love you, daddy"

"Me too girls, now can you bring Melody upstairs in her room?" asked Nelson, still having his arms wrapped around Lisa's shoulder, he then stared deeply in Lisa's eyes making her blush as she has stopped cradling Austin who was sound asleep, Melody has kissed her mother on the cheek then went quickly to the girls. Nelson had to look at the time for the three girls not to be tired and turned with horror when he realized it was 9:30, "Nina, Luna, Melody, do you know how late it is for young girls at your age? Let's get going to bed"

Lisa has also got up and went upstairs with the girls while Nelson has stared himself in the kitchen mirror, Nelson has Duff Man's body build with shoulder-length hair pulled back in a pigtail, he was the body guard of a club in Springfield. Then went directly in the guest room with his two daughters and remembered that Lisa has told him her dream she had back in May, that her deceased family members knew that he will still love her and marry her by next year, he closed his eyes as he started to snore by awaken his two daughters and within ten minutes they have fallen asleep again…

Lisa who had now her hair cut down to her neck has stared at the ceiling has thought, _You three were right, Nelson still loves me after those twelve months, I thank you for this and you will never be forgotten, love you all_.


	7. Wedding

Chapter Seven: Wedding

* * *

Tears has filled Marge's eyes as she received an invitation to her daughter's wedding as she immediately received a call from her son that he will bring her youngest daughter to the hair salon to get a haircut which will be displeased Maggie but in another way it would get the hair out of her face, smiling at the thought of seeing her youngest daughter looking great for her oldest daughter's wedding as she pressed a finger to a picture frame which was her and Homer's wedding day, it wasn't one of those good looking picture that other couples had but still had great souvenir of their wedding as she sight as a tear fell down her face, "Oh Homie I wished that you were here for your daughter's wedding"

"Mom what's the big idea of sending me in a hair salon to cut my hair, I love them that way" said Maggie as she stomped into her mother's bedroom as a scowl appeared on her face. Marge who threw up her hands in the air, _Why me… why do I have to explain this over and over_.

* * *

"Looks like mother had problems with you this morning hey little missy" said Bart as he glared through his window shield as he honked at the cars to hurry up and shouted through the window, "What are you assholes waiting for, we have a wedding to attend"

'Screw You, we don't care' and 'Oh shut up, we don't care' has raised up through the sky as Bart got angry at every moment as Kelso chirped up, "So does that mean we will see a _new_ angry dad from now on?"

"No son, I will not control my… _temper_" said Bart as his teeth were gritting by every minute as Emma bend down as she smirked, "Are you sure Bart?"

Bart's eyes started to twitch as Emma giggled and Maggie laughed her head off as she said as a tear went down her cheek, "Are you sure that you are not turning like dad when he was angry?"

"Yes I am… I mean no" said Bart as he sounded annoyed by all those silly questions. "Now let's get you to a hair salon before the wedding and hopefully to get you a dress, Margaret"

"It's Maggie! Maggie!" said Maggie as she was going to lose it and Emma chuckled as she whispered to Maggie, "Oh ignore your brother, these days he isn't feeling too hot"

"I heard that Emma and I'm perfectly fine, thank you" muttered Bart as he glared down at his petite wife and Emma just shook her head in annoyance as little Kelso said, "So does that mean we will call aunt Maggie 'aunt margarine'?" which earned a groan from Maggie as Emma scolded him as Bart chuckled a "Maybe" and that earned a murderous glare from his sister and his wife as they both sighted "Men's these days".

* * *

Lisa was getting fixed by some hairstylist as her mother approached, "Oh Lisa you're so beautiful"

"Thank you, mom" said Lisa as she stood up and hugged her tightly, three girls suddenly appeared as they walked in front of them with match pink frilly dresses and Lisa clapped her hands together, "Girls, you three are just pretty in pink and it matched the pink roses on my wedding dress"

"Would you look at those lovely girls, diddly" said Ned as he appeared in a green smoking as the two Simpsons females blushed at that kind comment that Ned Flanders gave them and the little girls. "Well we should take a seat before it runs out"

"Do not worry Mr. Flanders, it's all fixed" winked Lisa as she petted her daughter's head.

"Now my son don't come crawling to me like you did with that Sherri or Terri" said Mrs. Muntz as she walked around her son as she stopped but then continued as she gave him more lecture.

"Its Terri mom and she disappeared into thin air just like this" said Nelson as he snapped his fingers.

Mrs. Muntz just groaned as she continued with her only child…

* * *

"Nelson Muntz will you take Lisa Simpson as your wife and love her all of your life?" asked Reverand Love Joy to Nelson and turned to Lisa as he asked her the same question; they have both replied "Yes we will love each other for the rest of our lives" and now the reverand love joy has declared the "You may kiss the bride" and the newly married couple as they pressed their lips together and the guests has clapped and some were even whistling, this was sure going to be a great and happy moment from Nelson and Lisa.

* * *

This is the aurthur speaking, I am so sorry for this **VERY** short chapter but I guess that I won't continue the rest of the story; I am not pretty sure yet but I'm thinking of let it be and discontinued or simply in-complete... it's a really though decision so I am sorry to say this but there **MIGHT** not be anymore chapters for this story; my brain doesn't have anymore ideas for this story so I'm sorry...

Thought I will do a **drabble** fanfic of "The Simpsons" and in english; yeah well one more in english wouldn't hurt me so yeah, hope you guys are not mad with me it's just I need to clear my mind for awhile with this fanfic or probably won't ever update this story again, so thank you for reading this for a little while and maybe for the next time; hope you will see my **drabble** fanfic of "The Simpsons".


End file.
